


This is Why Not

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, Protective Dean Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is determined to keep Sam away from that soul sucking child</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Why Not

Dean can't take losing Sam again. But that is not why they're staying the hell away from that Regan MacNeil kid.  
Sam hadn't felt right for some time, after the cage. Dean had kept explaining it away to himself. No one comes back from hell just right. Probably Sam had been kind enough to look the other way a few times for Dean, when Dean just got back topside. Finding out he'd been lying to himself, about a case, about Sam, that Sam came back wrong, that Sam really was still in hell, Dean's worst nightmare, and Dean was just letting him rot down there, lugging this monster around in his passenger seat across the country - that was a big one for Dean. So yeah, maybe he overstated the 'freak' just a bit .

But that Sam was never evil, not in the hunt-him-down-or-he'll-drink-the-blood-of-your-loved-ones sense. He killed innocents, but wasn't that always the ways, for them.

 

He chilled Dean to his core, the things he was willing to do, the things Sam was and this thing wasn't. Dean was never meant to be no one's moral compass.

 

Dean can't say how come Sammy was never a murderous fuck even without his soul. Maybe Sam's used to holding on in order to stay unevil. Maybe it's because Sam is _Sam_ .

 

But one thing, Dean knows. No way is he allowing Sammy around that Darkness child.

Not because Sam could lose his soul again. Because if Sammy saw what it did to other people, he would never believe he wasn't the same.


End file.
